Are You Afraid Of The Nicktoons?
by TiffanyChan123
Summary: After hearing about the legend of the "Nick Ever After Charm", Henry Hart, SpongeBob, Arnold, and some of the other Nickelodeon Characters, try it out...They then end up in the ever so nostalgic "Nickelodeon Studios" in Orlando, Florida...The catch? The studio is now completely abandoned...And haunted!


The sound of rain hitting the window echoed throughout the empty lounge area, the small light of a red flashlight illuminated the dark room.

"Now, submitted for the approval of the midnight society, I call this one...The tale of Nickelodeon Studios!" Said Henry as his face and chin were illuminated by the flashlight. He then looked around the small circle of six others.

"Look Henry, when are you gonna start with this stupid story" Helga asked him.

"I'm just getting to it Helga." Said Henry before continuing with his ghost story.

"Anyway, before Nickelodeon Animation Studios, there was studio solely dedicated to Nickelodeon's shows, both older Nicktoons from the 90's to even...Live action programming."

This made two boys who where next to each other in the circle, named Lincoln and Clyde, shiver a little.

"Such a horrible tragedy happened at the closing of it, a young actress at the studio was devastated, she really cared for the studio and her acting there, as if it was her baby or something, but one thing led to another and ultimately they came to a decision that would change Nickelodeon forever...The studio would shut down, this made the actress so stricken with grief of losing her former studio and fellow actors and actresses there that made them feel like a family, that on the day the studio would shut it's doors she went insane...Some even say that she went up to the roof of the studio and flung herself off!"

SpongeBob then raised his left hand in concern. "Um, w-what happened to the Nicktoons?"

"Well," Henry said. "The Nicktoons that were there are still at the studio waiting...Waiting for someone else to join them..."

The rest of the people in the circle gasped.

"Some people even say that the studio is cursed because of the rumoured death of the actress I mentioned earlier, I won't tell you her name to be safe and-" he was then cut off by a large clap of thunder as a figure entered into the room, scaring Harvey.

"It's okay Harvey," Arnold said as the girl walked towards the circle. "It's probably another friend of ours, besides, it's just a legend."

Harvey then nervously turned his head to face the figure behind him, it was young teenaged girl with brown hair, her name, Tomika

"Sup Guys," Tomika said. "What are you doing this late?"

"Just telling some dorks about the "Nick Ever After" charm." Henry replied. "You can join us..If you dare!"

"I'm in." Tomika replied intrigued, she then sat next to Henry in the now circle of eight.

"What is this "Nick Ever After" charm anyway?" Clyde said in disbelief.

"Yeah and where did you first hear about it!" Lincoln replied.

Henry smiled smugly as he showed an orange paper doll to the rest of the circle.

"How the game goes is, we all get into a circle, which we have already done, we then hold on to this paper Nick doll and in your head or out loud, I honestly prefer to speak out, just because it feels good whenever I say it."

"Um Henry...What is the chant anyway?" SpongeBob asked in curiosity.

Henry was silent for a second before muttering. "The chant is...Nick, we beg of you."

"Whoa, talk about spooky..." Tomika said.

"I'm not done yet," Henry continued. "You have to repeat the chant eight times, and I first heard the charm from this website made by this girl named Clarissa Darling."

"Wait a second there dude, what happens if we fail?" Helga asked.

Henry thought for a second before shrugging. "Not sure..."

"Maybe we get cursed with eternal bad luck or something." Clyde said. Lincoln then glared at him angrily. "What!" Clyde replied shrugging.

"So, you guys ready?" Henry asked chuckling.

The rest of the circle nodded.

"Alright...Let's do this..."

"Nick, we beg of you."

"Nick, we beg of you."

"Nick, we beg of you."

"Nick, we beg of you."

"Nick, we beg of you."

"Nick, we beg of you."

"Nick, we beg of you."

"Nick, we beg of you."

"Alright, did you guys said it eight times?" Henry asked looking around the circle. The rest of the circle replied with yes.

"Now Grab the paper doll and don't let go okay. Alright, on the count of three...One...Two...Three!"

The sound of tearing paper can be heard as the rest of the circle held a small paper scrap in there hand.

"Hold onto the scraps guys, put them somewhere safe."

"Huh. Who knew that a paper scrap could have such a meaning." Spongebob said.

"Yup, just as long as we have this piece of Nick, we'll be forever friends! That's kinda the purpose of the charm." Henry explained.

"Whoa, thanks for sharing this weird thing with us dude." Tomika replied.

"No problem." Henry said as he tapped Tomika's shoulder.

Arnold stood up. "Anyways, it's about time we head home, besides, it's really getting late."

"Move it football head!" Helga said as she pushed past him, heading for the door, when suddenly, the room began to shake a little.

"EARTHQUAKE!" SpongeBob said as he flailed his arms.

Helga moved quickly back to the circle before suddenly a large hole in the ground appeared underneath the group, causing them to fall into a shadowy abyss.

SpongeBob and Henry were the first to fall with their screams fading into silence as they fell. Everyone else followed as the floor disappeared completely.

Falling...Deep into Heck...


End file.
